


Stutter

by ughdotcom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Boyfriend, Don't copy to another site, Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mild Angst, Mocking Someone's Stutter, Nonbinary Character, Sad Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Stuttering, Transphobia, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, You Have To Google It, but mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: “H-hey D-d-dee.”Dee had flopped his head back on the couch. “Jesus, Violet, stop with the fucking st-tutter. It’s so goddamn an-n-n-noying.” he mocked.“I-it’s Virgil. They/them”“I know you as Violet, and I know you as she/her. You’re my girlfriend. It’s too hard to memorize new names.”“D-dee.” Virgil pleaded.“What, V-v-violet?”Virgil shook their head. It was not going to be that way this time. Not with Roman.





	Stutter

Virgil was sure their relationship with Roman wouldn’t be the same as their one with Dee. It couldn’t.

_ “H-hey D-d-dee.” _

_ Dee had flopped his head back on the couch. “Jesus, Violet, stop with the fucking st-tutter. It’s so goddamn an-n-n-noying.” he mocked. _

_ “I-it’s Virgil. They/them” _

_ “I know you as Violet, and I know you as she/her. You’re my girlfriend. It’s too hard to memorize new names.” _

_ “D-dee.” Virgil pleaded. _

_ “What, V-v-violet?” _

Virgil shook their head. It was not going to be that way this time. Not with Roman.

He knocked on Roman’s door, and the door opened to an excited, happy Roman. “Virge!”

“H-hey R-ro. I g-got you fl-flowers.”

He lifted the bouquet out of Virgil’s hands. “Virgil, they’re beautiful!” he pecked his datemate on the cheek. “Come on in, I need to put these in water.” Virgil followed Roman in, and trailed him into the kitchen, where Roman put the ten red and orange roses in a vase. “What do you want to do?”

Honestly, Virgil just wanted to cuddle with Roman without anyone else nearby, but he wasn’t going to say that. “Whatever y-you want.”

“Ok! Um, there’s a show I’ve been meaning to watch on Netflix, Umbrella Academy?”

“I watched th-that, it’s really g-good.”

“It’s a date!” Roman hugged him, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the living room, where he flopped down on the couch, taking Virgil with him. Halfway through the first episode Roman pressed a kiss you Virgil’s head.

“Wh-what was th-that for?”

“Because I love you.” Roman stated, cuddling closer to Virgil.

“R-really? Even w-with the st-stutter?”

“Yeah. Who cares? I googled it and people with stutters often have a higher IQ.”

“Th-thanks. Y-you’re th-the p-perfect boyfriend.”

“And you’re the perfect datemate.”

**Author's Note:**

> My name for this fic on google docs is "straight (lol no) up dies bye bitches"


End file.
